Growing in the Grove
by xxpandoraxxlunaxx666
Summary: This my first ever fanfic, please read the note at the beginning. Shelly/Peter. Peter wants Shelly to come back... But little to his knowledge, she's already back and has been locked up in Godfrey tower. How will he react when he finds out? Can they ever be together despite both of their flaws? And what about Nadia? Can they all save her? Please read and review! Rated M jic!
1. Chapter 1

_Please Note: This is my FIRST fanfic EVER. I am open to constructive criticism but please be nice! This is a Shelly/Peter Hemlock Grove fic. I have loved this pairing since the first season but i couldn't find any about them. This takes place after season two. I will try to stick as close to the story as I can but this may go else where BUT will stay true to Hemlock Grove. ENJOY! _

Growing in The Grove

'_Another bleak day'_ Shelly thought to herself as she looked out the window of Godfrey tower.

Her white, pale surroundings depressed her. So white, so full of nothingness. Sure, it looked futuristic compared to the rest of Hemlock Grove... But it also looked like a lonely place to be. And it was.

Shelly had been in the Godfrey tower since she came back from having to run away. Five months now... Five months of tests, healing, and... Having her body taken from her. The body she so desperately longed for... Shelly was still upset about it... She didn't know why it didn't work, no one would tell her. But couldn't help but wonder... Wonder why her mother, who begged her for forgiveness never came to visit her after that day. But she wasn't who Shelly truly wanted to be there... She wanted a certain gypsy boy with shaggy brown hair and a rugged looking face to come and see her, even if it was only once.

Peter looked out the window in the guest room of Roman's house. It was a rainy spring day. Although the weather was supposed to be warmer, it didn't feel that way. You could still feel a bit of the cold ruthless winter air...

Peter often found himself looking out windows a lot... Ever since that day Shelly saved his life... Was he looking for even a glimpse of her? Any sign to show that she was alive? He knows Roman will never fully forgive him for what happened... Even though he wasn't fully to blame... Roman needed someone to blame... And it just ended up being Peter.

Peter hadn't seen much of Roman since that night on top of Godfrey tower. The night Miranda threw herself and Nadia over the edge of the building and Dr. Spivak came and grabbed them... Only... He wasn't Dr. Spivak... He was a dragon type form of him. Peter knew Roman was tearing his hair out to find a way to save them.

Peter, on the other hand was not in any rush to save Miranda... Nadia of course! Peter almost fathered Letha's baby. And after he struggled with having to deal with his lovers death, he was willing to step in as an uncle and help Roman as much as possible. But Miranda was a different story. He felt used by her. Toyed with really. She wanted both Roman and Peter... No. In Peter's mind this was not okay. It was in his nature to be a gatherer... Which meant no sharing. Peter wasn't in a pack of any sort, really, so anything he got, was his. He had no problem with the fact that he and Roman had romantic relations with Miranda at the same time. Sure the next morning was very awkward, but he still had nothing wrong with the concept of Roman. Hell, even Peter had to admit that Roman was a real looker. But he didn't care if it was the twenty first century, he didn't like to share and he hated getting all the crazy visions when he was with her. Yes, they helped in some situations... But Peter just didn't have it in him to share a woman with another man... If Roman wanted her, he could have her.

Peter soon realized that he was staring so close to the window, being lost in thought, that he was fogging it up and he couldn't see anything. He quickly wiped away the fog and he swore he saw a black, tall figure walk by on the other side of the street, heading to the woods.

"Shelly!" He exclaimed out loud. He grabbed his jean jacket off the barely slept on bed and flew down the stairs and out the door. He ran as fast as he could toward the woods, desperately praying that it was Shelly that he would find. He ran around the woods for hours... Nothing. He sank beside a tree and rested his hands on his head.

_'Shelly... Where are you?'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roman sat upstairs in his bedroom wracking his brain like he had been these last months. His baby girl was gone, His mother had turned back into the monster she was, stealing and feeding on Shelly's body and to top it all off... Norman was his father... And then he was killed...

"This family is so fucked up" he said to himself and decided that he needed air. He grabbed his coat and went to knock on Peter's door to see if he could pick his brain to see if he had come up with a solution to find Nadia, only to find his door wide open, jacket gone and papers all over his desk.

Out of curiosity, Roman picked up some of the drawings and scribbles and noticed a tall, darkly clothed girl with bandaged hands and a sweet smile. All around were the words: Shelly, where are you?, and please come back. Roman felt guilty about not telling Peter that she was back. He was sworn to secrecy by Dr. Pryce. No one could know she was back and safe, otherwise if the wrong person caught wind, the cops would come for her and all of Godfrey Industries and every one involved would be taken down in a heart beat.

Still, he couldn't help but wonder just how Peter felt about his baby sister. Was she like a sister to him too? A friend? More? He didn't know and he didn't want to right now. It was his fault that she was in this position in the first place. It was because of him that the media and every one thinks she is a monster. She wasn't! She was the most gentle and sweet soul anyone could ever hope to meet.

Roman carefully put the drawings back to the way they were when he found them and then turned on his heels and left. He knew exactly where he needed to go.

Shelly sat in her room at the Godfrey tower in her bed and was reading a book. Shelly loved to read, not only to expand her mind, but because she loved to pretend sometimes, when she was feeling blue about whatever was going on in her mind or life, that she was the heroine or main female love interest in the story. As her mind played her lovely fantasy, she didn't notice Dr. Pryce come in.

"Shelly?" Dr. Pryce said calmly.

Shelly jumped a bit but smiled softly at the man. "H-Hello Doctor. How are you?"  
"Fine, just fine" He replied with kind eyes. "And you?"

"I'm... Okay." She replied with a small sadness in her eyes.

"Listen Shelly, I know things are tough right now, but my team and I are doing everything we can to construct you a new body. We thought maybe, you would like to decide how she looked? That way she can really be you!" Dr. Pryce had a gleam in his eyes now.

Shelly shook her said slowly. "I want to know what happened to my other body. No one will tell me!" She said a little more angrily.

"Shelly I am not allowed to tell you, nor any one else for that matter. You don't need to know."

Shelly fell silent and did not reply to the doctor. 

"Perhaps I can bring in someone who can change your mind." And with that Roman stepped in holding a pink bag and smiled at his sister.

"Roman!" She exclaimed excitedly and put her book down and extended her bandaged arms out towards her brother.

Roman hugged her tight and smiled at her. "I brought a present for you. I thought you might like it since the other got ruined."

"I'll take my leave now, Mr. Godfrey, I'll need to speak with you before you leave." Dr. Pryce left the room and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shelly peeked into the bag and saw something long and black, but it was a quick peek and she couldn't quite make out what it was.

"What is it Roman? I want to know!" She squealed in anticipation.

Roman laughed and handed his sister the pink bag and she took no hesitation to open it up and pull out its contents. It was a long layered black wig. But it was nothing like she had before. It had styled side swept bangs, curled ends and felt so soft. It had a purple butterfly rhinestone clip on the opposite side of the bangs. She looked into the bag and saw a whole assortment of clips. Some just like the butterfly but in different colours, and some of different little animals and flowers.

"Roman.." She breathed in disbelief.

"Shelly, you deserve to have the best. I know your old wig got ruined, so I wanted to give you a new one... Only better. And the clip can come off so you can change it when ever you like!" He was just as excited as his sister.

"Can you help me put it on?" She smiled as she handed him the wig.

Roman took the scraggly hair she had and gently put it into a small ponytail and tucked it into the wig once it was sitting perfectly on her head. The wig covered her beautiful large brown eye and left her "normal" side out with the clip on that side. He fixed and adjusted it so it was absolutely perfect.

"You look so beautiful Glow Worm!" He smiled. 

"Roman... I don't glow anymore... You know that." She stated, confused.

"Yes, you still do." He replied back with a smile. "Just because you don't glow blue to the touch, doesn't mean you don't still glow as a person."

Shelly smiled and blushed a bit. "I want to see!"

Roman moved the mirror over to her and the sight nearly took her breath away. "Roman! I look... I look..."

"Like you always have to me Sis." He smiled even bigger now.

Shelly's smile faded once she remembered what she wanted to ask her brother. "Roman, why hasn't mom come to visit me since the day I was supposed to have my new body?"

Roman froze. He wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't know the truth about that awful, ruthless bitch. He had to think quick.

"She's busy." Was all he could muster.

Shelly looked at herself in the mirror once more and back to Roman. She didn't believe him, but she knew she shouldn't push the matter further. 

-  
Peter staggered through the woods. His feet were tired from running so hard, and for so long. He honestly thought he saw Shelly. He didn't know many tall girls that wore a lot of black clothing. _'But who else could it be?' _He thought.

He kept looking at the wet ground as he walked until he heard a soft noise. Not a whisper really, more of a muffled noise. Peter's first instinct was to check it out... His second was to run. Of course, Peter being Peter listened to his first instinct and he would soon wish he hadn't.

Peter crept cautiously towards the muffled noise and was shocked and repulsed by what he saw. It was Olivia, Romans mother, crouched over a corpse. A torn apart, gut spilling corpse. She was gnawing and ripping her way through the body. Muffled sounds escaped her organ filled lips as she satisfied her hunger. Peter tried to creep away slowly but, of course, there just had to be a twig under his foot that snapped. Olivia turned her head and her eyes set on Peter, Before he could even move his feet, Olivia was already sinking her teeth into him.

-

Roman said goodbye to his sister after a while and left her to play with her new hair. He felt good, like some how things would be okay. But he felt bad for lying to his sister, but she had been through enough and didn't want to upset her even more and have her freak out and go into a rage like she did when she found her body's innards spilled all over the floor... That was too painful for him to watch and he wasn't sure if even Olivia could hold her own against her.

He turned the corner and saw Dr. Pryce walking towards him.

"Mr. Godfrey," Pryce said sternly. "I wish you hadn't given her that wig. Now she will never want a new body."

Roman looked at him sharply. "In case you don't recall, my mother ate her body. She ruined any chance Shelly ever had at a normal life."

Dr. Pryce sighed. "Yes Roman I am well aware of what happened that night. However, my team and I are close to creating a new body for her. But she will not accept it until she finds out what happened to the old one. I did not bring you here to play dress up with your sister!" Pryce became extremely annoyed.

"Doctor, you are here to make sure she gets well. Not to be playing house with her consciousness! She is still very malnourished and her wounds seem to be getting worse rather than better! If i want to give my sister just a moment of happiness I will! No matter what the cost!" Roman was fuming. How dare Pryce try to tell him how to handle his own sister.

"We had a deal, Roman." The doctor tried to keep himself calm. "You convince Shelly to take the new body, and I make sure Olivia never sees the living light again."

"I can take care of Olivia myself. And if you so much try to put a single finger of Shelly's into a new body I swear I will have you out of Godfrey Industries and you will never have a job any where ever again." Roman's voice was menacing. He didn't give the doctor any time to respond before he stormed off.


End file.
